Axe
The Axe is one of the original Sub-Weapons that is thrown. In later games, it also appears as a primary weapon that is swung in an arc. It is also a class of weapons. The subweapon is normally thrown and arcs down onto enemies. The axe is most useful for enemies that fly in the air a lot, and are usually out of reach. When used against large monsters, the axe can sometimes do multiple damage if staying in contact with the enemy for a short period of time. In some games, such as Vampire Killer or Castlevania: Aria of Sorrow, the Axe moves like a Cross similar to how an Axe Armor throws an Axe. The axe is thought to be a silver axe as described in Castlevania: Lament of Innocence. The axe's most common, and apparently, only Item Crash is when the character has multiple axes flying around the character in circles, attacking all enemies in range, then expands to all enemies on screen. Gallery Axe_CV1.jpg|Axe from the Japanese manual for Castlevania Axearmor.png|Spinning Edge in Castlevania: Aria of Sorrow Animation Gallery AxeNes.gif|Axe Animation (Click to Watch) Battle-Axe.gif|Battle Axe Animation (Click to Watch) Battle-Axe-Crash.gif|Battle Axe Crash Animation (Click to Watch) Axe-ArmorAnimation.gif|Spinning Edge Animation (Click to Watch) AxeDoS.gif|Axe Animation (Click to Watch) AxeTrevor.gif|Axe Animation (Click to Watch) AxeCrashTrevor.gif|Axe Crash Animation (Click to Watch) Ascia.gif|Ascia Animation (Click to Watch) Melio-Ascia.gif|Melio Ascia Animation (Click to Watch) Vol-Ascia.gif|Vol Ascia Animation (Click to Watch) Axe-ArmorDoS.gif|Axe Armor Soul Animation (Click to Watch) Item Data Sub-Weapon Primary Weapon Soul Damage Type In Lament of Innocence, the word Axe also represents the type of damage dealt by a Axe sub-weapon. Appearance in Castlevania Appearance in Castlevania (NES) The original Castlevania featured an Axe as one of the 5 original sub-weapons that could be used in the game. The player could only equip a single sub-weapon at a time, each which could be obtained from hitting a particular candle or as a drop item from an enemy. By holding up while attacking and consuming one heart, an ax is launched upwards and forwards in an arc, slicing through any enemies, candles, walls etc it encounters. You are normally allowed to throw another Axe only after the one you just threw is off the screen. Two or three Axes are allowed on the screen at a time if you possess a Double or Triple Shot. Appearance in Vampire Killer The Axe is a replacement for the whip in this game. It does not attack in an arc pattern like it did in the original Castlevania game. Instead, it behaves like a Cross Boomerang, except that it is stronger but doesn't have as much range (similar to an Axe Armor's weapon). It does not consume any hearts, however, if you fail to catch it on its return, you will lose it and have to fight with a weak Leather Whip. Appearance in Dracula's Curse The Battle Axe found in Dracula's Curse is identical to the Axe found in the original Castlevania game. It can also be powered up with double and triple shots. Trevor Belmont and Grant DaNasty are both able to use this weapon. Grant can use this weapon by simply pressing the attack button while clinging to a wall or the ceiling. Grant also finds Axes in candles that Trevor would find a Boomerang. Candles that would give Trevor an Axe instead give Sypha a Fire spell, and Alucard a Small heart. Appearance in Super Castlevania IV The Axe in Super Castlevania IV is similar to that found in the original Castlevania. It can also be powered up with a double or triple shot. The Axe is one of the selectable items used to form a password at the beginning and ending of the game. Appearance in Belmont's Revenge In the North American version of this game, the Axe weapon replaces the Cross Boomerang that appeared in the Japanese version and later the European Konami GB Collection Vol. 4 version. It is similar to the axe from the original Castlevania, but cannot be enhanced with double or triple shots. The only other subweapon in this game is the Holy Water, available in all editions. Appearance in Bloodlines The axe appears in Castlevania Bloodlines, albeit in a slightly different manner. While it still retains the same attacking motion (an ascending/descending arc), the Axe blade is larger than it usually is, its arc is shorter, and its descent is slower. Appearance in Aria of Sorrow Appearance in Dawn of Sorrow (Class) The Axe represents a class of weapons in this game. Appearance in Order of Shadows The axe is often found in the first candle of the Mansion, but is not always there. It can be found in any candles in the Mansion. Once Desmond obtains it, he can equip it at any time. Desmond throws the axe in a much more horizontal arc than most users. It reaches its maximum height about halfway across the screen. Appearance in Harmony of Despair (Class) Category:Traditional Sub-Weapons Category:Axes Category:Damage Types Category:Bullet Souls